Hide But Never Seek
by BrandNewWings
Summary: When Dean finally has enough of Sam's questions, he decides to play a game with Sam. What happens when the game leaves Dean with a lot of guilt? Weechesters! *season 10 spoilers at end*


This idea popped in my head and I really wanted to right it down!

Sam is 9. Dean just turned 14.

This takes place during season 10's finale. You'll see what I mean.

A few spoilers near the end!

* * *

Hide But Never Seek

* * *

"Dean, why isn't dad back yet?" Sam asked. Though he's only nine years old, he is old enough to know where dad goes by now. Maybe he's still in denial of the truth about the world?

"Sammy, you know that dad is hunting a wendigo with Bobby. It takes time to kill those things." Dean replied turning a page in his magazine.

"But that was three days ago. Something must be wrong!" Sam worried.

Most people think that Sam is a stubborn, defiant, bitch-faced child but it's not entirely true. Stubborn yes, but his stubbornness really comes out when he starts to worry.

"Sam, calm down. He'll be back soon." Dean tried to reassure his little brother.

"Promise?" Sam asked with big puppy eyes.

"I promise." Dean promised with a smile on his face.

There was a huge silence in the room. Dean started to become engrossed in his car magazine. It discussed the newest cars and the hottest designs for the car's interior.

"Hey Dean?" Sam muttered. Dean let out a sigh and looked at Sam. Sam was nibbling on his lower lip.

"What is it now, Sam?" Dean asked annoyed. Sam flinched at Dean's tone.

"Do you think Bobby will be okay?" Sam asked.

"Sam, this isn't their first rodeo. They know what they're doing." Dean replied looking back down at his magazine.

"Dean-" Dean broke Sam off.

"Sam, let's play a game!" Dean said with too much enthusiasm. Dean needed some quiet. He wanted some alone time. He loved the kid, he really did, but sometimes he just wants the peace and quiet!

Sam's face lightened up upon the mention of doing something with Dean. His recent question was gone.

"What game, Dean?" Sam asked.

Dean will never get over how young Sam acts when he's nervous. When their dad is home, Sam is much more calm and mature.

"Hide-and-seek sound okay?" Dean suggests.

"I call hiding first!" Sam claims quickly with a smirk.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Dean said. "Now go hide. I'll count to thirty." Thirty seconds is enough time for the little space they have in the motel.

Sam giggled and scurried away. Once Dean got to ten, he stopped counting. Sam was most likely already hidden and waiting. Dean went back to reading his magazine. He'll let the squirt hide a little bit longer. Besides, Sammy will feel like a champion for "outsmarting" his older brother.

* * *

A loud noise woke Dean up.

"When did I fall asleep?" Dean questioned rubbing his eyes. Rain was hitting the building hard. "I thought the storm was supposed to start at ten, tonight." His eyes slid over at the clock.

11:24 PM

"Wow." Dean muttered.

Dean jumped when the loud sound echoed through the house again. It was a car horn. Dean looked out the window and saw his neighbors fighting outside. The scene was almost humorous. The guy was standing next to the girl's car window. The girl was in the car and every time she didn't want to hear the guy arguing back, she's slam her hand on the horn to silence him. Dean left the window. Surely someone will take care of those two.

Dean stumbled to the bedroom he shared with Sammy. Drowsiness was still evident in Dean. When Dean opened the bedroom door, he found their beds undisturbed. There was no sign of Sam. The radars went off in Dean's head. Where was Sam?

Then Dean remembered the game of hide-and-seek. Surely Sam wouldn't still be hiding! Surely Sam would've picked up on Dean not finding him yet, even in the small motel. There's only so many places a kid could hide in this place. Dean would've found him by now! Guilt washed over Dean.

"Hey, Sammy, where are you buddy?" Dean called out. He waited a few seconds. There was no response back and that only made Dean worry more. Maybe Sam fell asleep while he was hiding? "Sam? Sammy!"

Dean checked the bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and the kitchen. Dean couldn't find Sammy. His one responsibility, his one and only job to do was to protect Sam. Look what's happened now! Dean yanked the phone into his hand and began dialing his dad's phone number. Dean wasn't prepared for the scolding but it's better to be scolded now and find Sam then later and lose Sam forever. For all Dean knew, someone broke in and took Sam. With their lives and history of hunting, anything could want revenge!

Dean could hear the ringing then he hung up and dialed the number again. It was their code call so they'd know who was calling. One ring then hang up and call again. After the fifth ring John answered.

"Dean?" A deep husky voice asked.

"Dad, I can't find Sammyanditsallmyfault!" I was speaking so quickly that it all came out as one word.

"You what?" John asked irritated and confused.

"Sammy and I were playing a game of hide-and-seek and I fell asleep. I didn't mean to! Now I can't-" Dean's voice died down when he heard a shaking noise. His eyes steered towards the cabinets under the sink. He could see the doors almost vibrate. There was also a whimpering noise. "Yahtzee." Dean mutters.

"Dean? Dean! Did something nab Sam?!" John's voice was full of panic.

"What? Oh. No. It was a false alarm. I found him." Dean hung up before John could make a fuss.

Dean slowly walked to the cabinets and opened them carefully. And there was Sam curled up in a ball. He looked terrified. Sam's eyes were wide and puffy from crying.

"S-Sammy?" Dean murmured. He moved his hand towards His brother's face. Sammy responded by hiding his face in his knees. "Sammy, it's alright. It's me, Dean."

Sam didn't reply to Dean's words. It was as if Sam was in his own world. He couldn't see Dean standing there. Dean felt even more guilt and regret wash over him. His little brother is freaking out because of Dean. Sammy was just curious about everyone's well-being. Sam understood the horrors outside and couldn't help but worry about his only family. So what did Dean do? He sent Sam away and left him there. He was supposed to find Sam but instead turned his back on him. Now Sam is trembling in fear because probably the worst case scenario popped into his mind.

Dean held Sam by his armpits and tried to pull Sam close to him. Sam was clambering around but finally let himself be carried out of the cabinets.

Dean held Sam close to him. His little brother's face was buried in Dean's shoulder as Dean rocked Sam from side to side.

Sam wasn't calm at all. In fact, Sam wasn't even in reality. Sam started to scream and resist Dean's embrace. Sam fought his attacker with everything he had.

"Hey, Sam. Hey! Ow! Sam stop! Hold up!" Dean had enough of it and smacked Sam across the face. There was a silence in the air. Sam didn't move and a red hand print marked his cheek. After a long two minutes, Sam turned his head to look at Dean and tears began to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sam chanted apologies almost religiously.

"Why would you be sorry? If anything, I should be. I left you in the cabinet for crying out loud!" Dean said as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair.

"I scared you." Sam stated with guilt all over his face.

"Yeah well I-" Sam cut Dean off.

"No chick-flick moments." Sam smiled up at Dean.

"Right, right." Dean said smiling back.

"I-I wanted to ask if w-we were going to be alright-t." Sam stuttered.

"I thought you said no chick-flick moments." Dean accused playfully.

"Yeah, well, I still wanted to know. I understand that Dad and Bobby are okay, but what about us? We don't know as much as they do about hunting." Sam said.

"Oh, I get it." Dean whispers to himself.

They weren't with them. Dean never thought about what staying behind did to Sam. He's probably flinching at every creak he hears in these motel rooms. Sam probably feels vulnerable when they're left behind.

Dean hugs Sammy closer.

"I'd never let anything get you, Sammy. I promise." Dean swore.

"Then I promise to never let anything get you, De!" Sam chimed.

"...De..."

"...Dean..."

"Dean!"

Dean wakes up from his day dream. His eyes are staring down at his little brother who is again worried about him. Death's blade firmly grasped in Dean's hand. How was he supposed to kill Sam? Sam's only been trying to save him from the mark. If he's supposed to kill his savior, then Mary Jane needs to kill Spider-Man. Dean stared at the two pictures on the ground one more time.

They made a promise to each other!

Dean clutches the blade, closes his eyes, and swipes.

* * *

I'm not gonna lie. I don't know how I feel about this one but nevertheless, I still like it.

I've been going on a prompt craze lately. I love giving prompts to people so if you don't mind me giving you supernatural prompts, let me know and I will definitely send you some!

Or if YOU want ME to write some prompts then don't be afraid to message them to me. I love doing Supernatural prompts but if you have a prompt for something else then don't be shy! :D

Guys I graduated high school! Whoopee! Sadly I may have a stress fracture in my foot so now it's not so fun. -tear tear-

I'm not putting off Rabidus Tides, I just can't think of anything for it! Like I know what I want to do with it but I can't figure out how to get from Point A to Point B! Ugh!

So until then, I'll be posting one shots of Supernatural stuff, Sherlock stuff, and/or other stuff!

Love you all!

Cactus!


End file.
